Anne's Wonderland
by FromTheInsideOfTheLookingGlass
Summary: Alice's daughter finds herself in a Wonderland much different than the one she knows and loves.
1. Curiouser and Curiouser

_**A/N: okay so apparently it confuses some people that Anne calls it Wonderland when the blue caterpillar clearly stated that she was in Underland. this makes sense if you have watched the movie i promise. also i am changing the introduction because it sucks.**_

_Anne slowly regained her consciousness completely and utterly confused. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the sensation of falling her long blonde hair whipping around her face. Her fingers flexed stretched out against the ground; she was laying on grass. she slowly fluttered her eyes open. She saw a row of feet varying in size and texture._

"She-she's awake!" said the voice of the owner of the white, furry, rabbit feet. "Oh we're late, we're late!"

The owner of the quite small, pink rodent feet said, "Wake up, you great lug!"

Anne, still not completely awake, said in her heavy English accent, "Oh alright, give me a second." And as she stood up and instinctively dusted off her dress, she finally took in her surroundings. "Curiouser and curiouser. Where am i?" she said more to herself than to the creatures surrounding her which seemed to include a white rabbit, a small mouse, two rather fat, identical boys, and a dodo bird.

Ignoring her question, the white rabbit said, "Hurry, hurry!" With that both of Anne's arms where grabbed by one of the boys and started walking down a dirt path through the unworldly area she was trapped in.

"It's not been your turn!" one of the boys said. they both started bickering between each other but Anne had already drowned them out and was allowing them to lead her blindly. _Turn for what _she thought _this is quite an unusual predicament. I think that once I return home I shall write about this. _Suddenly, someone jabbed her in the arm. she looked over to see who had done this and saw that everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she asked, "Have I missed something?"

"Absolem has asked you a question." the white rabbit said in pure shock at the audacity of it.

"Absolem? Who's Absolem?"

"I am." said a voice in front of Anne; she turned her head and saw a large, blue caterpillar sitting on a giant mushroom in front of her.

"Oh well how nice to meet you." said Anne trying not to forget her manners.

"Yes, quite. And who are you?" asked the blue caterpillar sitting before me.

"I am Anne Kingsleigh. I am the daughter of Alice Kingsleigh and James Beckham." I replied in the assertive tone my mother had always made me practice. "And if you don't mind my asking, where am I presently?"

"Why, my dear, you are in Underland."

"Wonderland? How curious. Have you any idea in which direction I should be heading?" suddenly a cat floating in the air appeared as if from a premonition. The smile on his wide face showed in an exceedingly odd way that made Anne's skin crawl.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance with that." The creature said with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, aren't you quite the peculiar thing! Would you mind explaining what you just did there?" she said gesturing to the area around the floating cat with a slightly shaky hand. _Never show fear, father always said that showing fear is your greatest weakness; although he never mentioned anything quite like this_ she thought to herself _I would surely remember that._

All of a sudden the cat seemed to evaporate and then reappeared behind her saying, "Oh, my dear, that was simple evaporation."

"Oh, of course and who might you be?"

"Why I'm a Cheshire cat. You may call my Chessur. And where is it you would like to go?"

"Well, Chessur, I'm not sure where I would like to go since I'm not sure where I am or where I am supposed to be."

"I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter but that's the end of it." Chessur said in an assertive tone. He started off through the deranged surroundings and as she was about to start to diagnose the odd vegetation surrounding her; Chessur turned around and asked in an inquisitive tone, "Are you coming?"

"Of course," Anne might have been at her wits end but if there was one thing that was completely and utterly true about her it was that she never turned down an adventure, "wouldn't miss it for the world."


	2. Screams in the Wind

Anne followed Chessur into a large clearing. All that could be seen was a large, decaying, wooden windmill.

"Well, I out to be going, I have plans with a certain Red Queen I must attend too."

"Oh!" replied Anne, "I'm sure she's lovely."

"About as lovely as the jabberwocky Alice beheaded." Chessur mumbled to himself; his grin widening at the thought of that moment Iracebeth fell from power.

"I'm sorry, but beheaded a what?"

"A jabberwock, my dear, is a terrifyingly evil creature."

"Oh, so if this Queen is like a Jabberwocky then why is she still in power?"

"She isn't in power. That has been taken care of already and she was sentenced to banishment but she has escaped. Now I really must be going."

"But I'm not sure of where-," but before she could finish the grinning cat vanished, "of where I am to go," she said quietly to herself.

Suddenly, rumbling through the woods that Anne had just emerged from, came a gust of wind and accompanying the wind was a high pitched scream of pure pain that together sent chills up and down her spine.

"I don't think it would be wise to stay out here much longer." With that she started to run and she didn't stop until she had made it through the dark opening of the windmill.

The inside of the windmill was even darker and stranger than it was outside but as she tip-toed across the old, creaky floor panels she listened as the sound of the screaming became quieter. _That's better. I wonder if anyone lives in here. I would assume not considering how dark it is in here but I'm learning not to take anything for certain down here. Oh, how I wish I had a candle. _As if by magic, a sudden flicker of candle light appeared on the far side of the empty, creaky room. Anne, entranced by the dance the candlelight made on the wooden walls, crept even closer than she should have dared but still she walked gingerly across the room until she was almost right in front of the burning candle when she stopped. It was then that she saw the face behind the light. The wide grin with the gap between the two front teeth; the wild, uncontrollable, fiery red hair; the enchanting, emerald green eyes; and the charred, black hat with a pink ribbon tied around the base. And in a cheerful yet slightly eerie voice the smile formed the words: "Hello, Alice."


	3. Just like Alice

"Who?" Anne asked testily; her mother, Alice Kingsleigh, was a wonderful woman but she was constantly on adventures and leaving Anne in the care of her strict grandmother. She still remembered the first time her mother left, she was five then.

"_But, Mummy, I want to come with you!" Anne had said pleadingly, "I won't be any bother, I promise." _

"_Anne, you know I love you but you can't come. It's too dangerous. Grandma will take wonderful care of you, she has been looking forward to seeing you for quite sometime now. Now be a big girl. No tears." Anne's mum said waving her finger._

"_Okay mummy." Anne said as her grandma slowly sashayed into the parlor carrying a tea tray. As she gingerly set the tray down on the table, Alice stood up to leave. _

"_Wait Alice! You haven't had any tea yet." Anne's grandmother, Helen Kingsleigh, said with slight sadness creeping into her strong, eloquent voice._

"_I'm late mother. I'll be back before you know it." Alice replied with that famous smile she gave everyone. For a moment, Anne's grandmother's unbreakable, elegant, smile wavered but she quickly regained her composure saying:_

"_Okay. Fair traveling." Helen called as Alice walked out the door. Anne and her grandmother stared at the door for a few minutes and as soon as Anne realized that her mum was gone, she ran to the door crying._

"_Mummy! Come back! Please." Anne cried out banging on the solid oak doors until she had exhausted herself and slumped down to the floor sobbing quietly._

_Suddenly, snapping out of her reverie, Anne was met by the Madhatter's curious stare. "You are Alice aren't you?"_

"_No. I'm Anne. Alice is my mother." Anne said matter-of-factly._

"_Oh. Well you look just like her. Lovely boy, Alice is." Before Anne could express her confusion with what the Madhatter had just said, he added. "You're terribly late you know, naughty! Come, come, it's time for tea!"_

_Before Anne could protest Hatter grabbed her hand and lead Anne up the creaky steps._


	4. The walls are moving

"Knock knock!" the Hatter said to the thick oak door at the top of the stairs. I heard small feet scurry across the floor and then it stopped and the door latch clicked. The Hatter opened the door and gently held his hand out for the furry, white mouse to jump down from the door handle.

Suddenly I looked forward and saw a teapot hurtling towards me. Instinctively I brought my hands up to protect my face but nothing happened. Slowly I lowered my hands to notice that the teapot was floating in midair inches from my face.

"You're late for tea!" said the march hare, distracting me from my curiousity.

"So I have been told. My deepest apologies." I replied in my formal voice I had practiced so many times with my mum.

"Yes yes but you are here now. Have a seat Al—Anne." The Hatter said with a wavering smile. I took a seat on a giant chair on top of an old soap box so that I was able to reach the table. As everyone else seated themselves back to their original places I took a look around the room. It was covered in strange depictions of a queen with a pompous head locked in a tower and of animals dancing then of storm clouds looming over endless fields and forests. All of the walls seemed to contain a chapter of a book like a compilation of events. All of a sudden one of the blank areas of the wall seemed to create a new depiction, it was creating itself!

"Your-your wall! It's drawing on itself!" I exclaimed.

"Oh that? That is just the Oraculum. It is the compendium of all events in Underland since the beginning. It was moved here for safe keeping. We are its guardians. Tea?"

"Uh-huh," I said as I slowly stood up and walked to one of the walls tracing the figure of the big-headed queen and I could feel how it was alive. It had a heartbeat and then my head flooded with terrible images of death and pain and suffering. My whole body ached and then everything went limp and then black.

A/N: sorry for taking so long to update!


	5. The Nightmare Again

It was always the same dream that haunted her. That cold slab of rock melted into the earth as the large wooden box was sunk deep into the frozen earth. The tears fell down her cheeks as snow landed in her curly, strawberry blond hair. Her mother's grip tightened around her small hand as her strong, usually stoic mother failed at stifling sobs. Time seemed to pass so slow that day. She felt as if she was able to take in everything all at once. A man threw a load of dirt on top of the dark brown box that held the body of her loving father. No, this wasn't possible; her father was not dead. He couldn't be because it seemed like just yesterday he was lifting her up in his strong arms to swirl her around until she burst out laughing. She wanted to jump in and curl up around the box. She longed to see her Daddy's giant grin. They were done now, the men stomping down the dirt as if her father might escape if it was too loose. Her mom led her to their carriage but before her mom could lift her into it she was ripping her hand loose and running down the snowy path to her father but she was small and the snow was thick and slick under her shoes and she fell. She didn't get up when her mom called her; she just lay their weeping. Her father was never coming back. The disease had taken everything from her family: their joy, freedom, and most of all, her father. When her mother reached her, she let her lift up her limp body and weeped in her mother's thick coat. Her mother left the next day.

Shaking. She was shaking but why? She lifted her head from her arms to see the worried look on the Hatter's face. "What's the matter?" I screamed over the shaking tea pots and cups.

"I've not the slightest idea!" Hatter replied as he steadied a teacup before the contents ended up in his lap. The March Hare leapt over to the window and looked down to the base of the windmill.

"Hatter!" said the March Hare with a voice filled with both insanity and fear. The door mouse and the Hatter ran to the window as I followed, trying not to fall down. When I looked out the window fear rose and bloomed in my belly.


End file.
